yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 122
Major Events *A four-way free-for-all Duel to determine the Battle City tournament Semi-Final pairings. The first two duelists to lose will face each other in the first Semi-Final. The two winners will face each other in the second Semi-Final. This allows each duelist to influence who he will face next by deciding to attack who at what time. **Kaiba wants to duel Yugi so that, when he wins, he will have two Egyptian God Cards, as he knows he will need all the power he can get to stand up against The Winged Dragon of Ra. **Yugi at first cannot decide who he wishes to face due to having reasons to fight everyone: Kaiba to settle their rivalry, Marik to defeat him and save the world and Joey, to keep his promise about dueling him in the finals, so he decides to wait and see what he will do. **Joey wants to duel Marik so he can win back Mai's soul and claim revenge for her capture. **Marik doesn't really care who he faces or when, so he just plans to have fun wreaking as much havoc in this duel as possible. *Each Duelist must play with no more than 40 cards in his Deck. *Each Duelist can attack or target any of the other three, but may not attack until one full turn has been played. *As each player's Life Points decrease, their chair in the Duel Tower rises up. When a player's LP reach 0 their chair will rise all the way to the top, i.e. the setting for the Semi-Final round. *The turn order is determined as follows: each player selects 1 monster from his Deck and removes it from play; the owner of the monster with the highest ATK goes first and the lowest ATK goes last. The turn order is: Seto Kaiba ("Masked Beast Des Gardius" 3300 ATK) → Marik Ishtar ("Lekunga" 1700 ATK) → Yugi Muto ("Feral Imp" 1300 ATK) → Joey Wheeler ("Swordsman of Landstar" 500 ATK). *After saving Joey, Yugi decides that he wishes to duel Joey to keep their promise to each other. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler vs. Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Marik Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Newdoria" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Graverobber". Joey's hand contains "Skull Dice", "The Legendary Fisherman", "Foolish Burial", "Jinzo", "Insect Queen", and "Graverobber". Joey Sets a card ("Graverobber"). Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba draws. Kaiba's hand contains "Ring of Defense", "Ring of Destruction", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Pot of Greed", and "Shrink". "Vorse Raider" attacks Joey directly, but Yugi activates his face-down "The Regulation of Tribe" by declaring "Beast-Warrior" for its effect. As a result, "Vorse Raider" can't attack while "The Regulation of Tribe" is face-up. Also during each of Yugi's Standby Phases, he must Tribute one monster to keep "The Regulation of Tribe" on the field or else it will be destroyed. Duel continues next episode. Changes to the dub *Mai's low-cut top is changed to a tank top. *When the duel disks are connected, the monitor says "Ready" in the Japanese version. This is removed from the dub. *Cut from the start of the episode is a sequence of Mokuba crying about what happened to Noah in the virtual world and Kaiba then asking him what is wrong. * Before the Duel starts, Yugi has flashbacks only about Marik. In the Japanese version, he has flashbacks about Marik, Joey, and Kaiba. * "Skull Dice" is changed to a Trap card in the dub. * Kaiba's two cards in his hand was changed from "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Shrink" to "Feral Imp" and "Foolish Burial" in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes